Summer Love
by Charleygyrl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine plan to make the most of their summer before Kurt's senior year. When Blaine's father rents a family log cabin for a week, the boys enjoy each others company in any and every way the can... Rated M KLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer Love**

**A/N: I AM BACK! New fic here! I hope you like it! Everything that is in this fic is real. As far as the places! I went on a lovely vacation this summer, just got back, and the whole time I imagined "Hmm what would Klaine do if they were here?" So...here I am again! Please feel free to leave reviews! I love to hear your opinions. :) **

Prologue

Kurt Hummel walked into the decent sized family log cabin and he sat his over-sized carry-on bag to the floor with a thump. "Blaine! Look at this place! Oh my gosh! Bl-"

Behind Kurt, his boyfriend Blaine Anderson entered, beads of sweat dripping off his forehead, and his chest heaving because he was carrying _the rest of the luggage. _Kurt doesn't exactly travel light. He flopped on the couch and wiped his forehead with his arm.

Kurt skipped his way over to the small kitchen and squealed, "Look! There's even a fridge, microwave, and stove! I want to cook us a nice BIG meal tonight!"

"Can't I just have you tonight?" Blaine suddenly whispered lowly in Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' waist.

"Y-Yeah, that would do, too, Blaine..." Kurt hummed in agreement, licking his lips.

Suddenly, Blaine whipped Kurt around and picked him up. Kurt giggled and wrapped his legs around the curly haired boy (only gelled when they were in glee club. The ever so dapper Blaine. But, now, NOW, he didn't seem so dapper...)

They were on vacation after all, just the two of them for a week. Blaine's dad owned a log cabin next to the lake on the outskirts of Westerville. Ah, yes. It was, indeed, summer _finally, _and they had this cabin, to themselves, for an entire week! It was the summer before Kurt's senior year, and Blaine and Kurt were determined to make the most of the summer, -planning to fill it with beautiful memories.


	2. Day 1-A Walk In the Woods

Day 1- A Walk In The Woods

11:00 am

The next day, they decided to go for a walk in the woods. Tall, skinny trees lined a pathway, just outside, to the left of their cabin, leading to the woods.

Bees (mainly dustdobbers- they don't sting. They mostly look for a place to settle and begin their nest.) and cow ants (black and red huge ants) were skittering on the sandy ground. The cabin duplexes were all set about 10 feet away from each other.

_Well, that's comforting. _Kurt thought, rolling his eyes and grabbing Blaine's hand. He led them towards the wooded area with a smile. They entered the woods and finally Kurt spoke, "It's beautiful out here. Are you liking your stay so far?"

Blaine stopped and grinned bashfully. He answered, "I'm with you, Kurt, that's all I need."

The sun peeked through the sap trees and the way it hit Kurt's delicate features, made him shine and Blaine stared at his porcelain boyfriend in awe. They started walking again, careful to avoid the bees and ants.

"So, Kurt, what are you gonna do after high school?" Blaine asked Kurt, their hands swinging between them.

Kurt giggled and answered, "I'm thinking NYADA to major in music, to better my chances of getting to Broadway. Either that, or work in fashion. It'd be a dream come true to work for Vogue Magazine."

"Mmmm, you would be great at both babe." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt avoided a huge brown and green grasshopper and reiterated the same question to his boyfriend. "What about you, Blaine?"

"Mmmm, not sure yet...I love singing. Maybe do a couple gigs here or there while going to NYU for my general education." Blaine stopped and noticed a tree nearby and smirked. He pushed Kurt up against the tree bark and began to kiss along the pale boys' neck, earning several beautiful whimpers from the taller boy.

"Blaaaine...ohgawdthere...w-what are you...?" Kurt moaned and threw his head back against the tree.

Blaine stopped. "Let's go back to the cabin." He said, looking at Kurt with a dark, lustful gaze, moistening his lips.

Kurt could only nod and breathe out,

"Okay."


	3. Day 2-Jacuzzi Smut

Day 2- Jacuzzi Smut

Blaine looked in the mirror, fixing a stray curl (out of place) and then tied his fluffy white robe string around his waist with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. He opened the bathroom door leading to the kitchen only to find Kurt swaying in hips and humming to some music while cooking. The smell of what seemed like Blaine's favorite, chicken Parmesan (with loaded potatoes and corn on the cob boiling in a big pan that Blaine could see) filled the air. He folded his arms across his chest and grinned watching his beautiful boyfriend doing what he does best—cook.

_That's not all he's good at though, _Blaine's mind filled with lustful thoughts. He smiled once again, looking at the floor, and then made his way to happy Kurt.

"Mmmm, Kurt?" Blaine hummed while nuzzling his neck and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt jumped obviously startled, and sweetly answered, "Do you feel better after your bath?"

"Yeah, but..." Blaine started. He spun Kurt around and looked into his boyfriends' cyan eyes. "Theyhaveajacuzzi."

Kurt giggled. "What hun? Say that a little bit slower, please."

"Er..." Blaine stuttered, blushing, and dropped his gaze to the floor. Suddenly, that crumb seemed interesting...

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine?" He spoke softly, putting his finger under the curly haired boys' chin to meet his honey amber orbs. "A-Are you wearing anything underneath this robe?"

Blaine turned crimson and his eyes darkened. This earned a squeak from Kurt. Blaine grinded against him, and held his boyfriend close and started peppering wet, sweet kisses along Kurt's neck. The taller teen moaned and grinded against Blaine as well, grabbing Blaine's round and perfect ass. "T-The food is cooking, ahhhhh, Blaine, r-right now...I-It should b-be done, _OHFUCKYES,_ s-soon, babe..." Kurt had a difficult time speaking. (I mean how could he speak properly? This is Blaine freaking Anderson!)

"Would...uhhh, rather eat you, Kuuuurt..." Blaine whispered, his hot breath ghosting along Kurt's ear making him shudder against Blaine.

"M-Me?" Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head.

"You. Naked. Now. Jacuzzi. With me? GAWD, Kurt, why, _WHY _are you still wearing clothes?! Should be illegal..." Blaine murmured with a growl present in his voice.

Kurt didn't have time to say a _damn thing _because Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bathroom.

Kurt squeaked and turned off the stove burners and happily followed his olive-skinned sexy boyfriend.

Blaine closed the door, after pulling Kurt inside, and proceeded to turn on the water, filling up the tub. He turned to see Kurt standing there silently behind him. "Clothes off. Now." Blaine ordered.

Kurt turned beet red and took his clothes off in a hurry. Blaine walked past Kurt to adjust the timer for the jacuzzi setting. He set it for 30 minutes. The water filled the tub, and shortly thereafter, the jacuzzi came on, the pressure jets shooting out, and blowing bubbles into the water.

Kurt stood there stark naked, staring at the water and smiled.

"Kurt..." Blaine said lowly from behind him. Kurt turned and saw Blaine's toned chest, muscular biceps, and his eyes traveled down to see that (oh holy mother of god!)

Blaine had, in fact, trimmed neatly around his obvious erection, ready for Kurt. Kurt licked his lips and moaned, taking in the view of his beautiful boyfriend.

Blaine came closer and held Kurt, hugging him, savoring the pale boys' smooth, flawless skin. Kurt's hand traveled up and down Blaine's back and he closed his eyes, smiling.

They hopped into the tub, Kurt adjusting to sit comfortably between his boyfriends' legs. Blaine sat back, and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest.

Kurt hummed, "Blaine, this is so nice. So relaxing..."

Blaine smirked as his hand found Kurts' hard on, and started stroking gently.

Kurt's eyes popped open and he arched his back, moaning in pleasure. "B-Blaaine...mmmm..."

"Yes gorgeous?" Blaine whispered into his neck.

"F-Fuck m-me...please..." Kurt mewled and bit his lip.

Blaine growled low and demanded, "Get on your hands and knees, Kurt..."

"No. I wanna see you. I wanna see your face when I m-make, ahhhhh, you c-come...BLAINE..." Kurt responded.

"Turn around then and wrap your legs around me, baby..."

Kurt didn't hesitate, doing exactly what Blaine had asked. He got comfortable, and looked into those gorgeous eyes that were so full of love. "Blaine, I love you..."

Blaine smiled sweetly replying, "I love you, too, Kurt..."

Kurt grinned. "Blaine?"

"Mmmm?" Blaine answered, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Fuck me."

Blaine jerked his head up and found that Kurt's eyes were a shade darker. He angled himself and found Kurt's tight, puckered hole, sliding in carefully.

"GOD, Blaine! S-so big for me baby...s-shit..."

Blaine mewled and then kissed his boyfriend passionately. But, Kurt didn't want it slow and sweet. In fact, he wanted it hard and rough. And he knew just how to rile up Blaine. He bit Blaine's bottom lip, adjusting his ass to meet Blaine's thick cock. Blaine moaned, pulling Kurt's precious locks.

_There we go...Now he's getting it..._Kurt thought. They parted for air and Kurt threw his head back and yelled, "I want it _rough _baby. Give me all you've got. I wanna be able to _feel you _when I walk tomorrow when I wal-Unfg!" He was cut off by Blaine panting and now thrusting harder and rougher into Kurt's ass.

"Like..._THIS, _baby?" Blaine muttered, continuously pounding into his boyfriend.

"Oooooooh! YES! Nargh! Blaine...B-Blaine...don't y-you dare s-s-stop!" Kurt practically screamed in his haze of pleasure.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's erection, pumping furiously while kissing (and every now and then biting, leaving love bites and purple hickies) on his boyfriends neck.

"Kurt, Kurt, Kuuurt...f-fuck baby, so...damn...tight for me. Only me. Are you my cockslut, Kurt?" Blaine spoke now nibbling his ear, and still stroking with one hand.

"Jesus, Blaine! _Yeeees. Only your cockslut!" _Kurt moaned, dragging his nails along Blaine's back.

"K-Kurt...c-come...come for m-me...now, baby, now!" Blaine thrust into Kurt, filling him up with his seed. Blaine continued to stroke him, mumbling profanities while riding out his orgasm. Kurt spilled his own white, hot liquid with his boyfriends' name on his lips. "Blaaaaaaaainee...mmmm...sshit..."

They sat there a while rocking each other quietly.

"Um, Kurt?" Came Blaine's breathless voice, the bubbles fading fast, and finally the timer shutting off.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"Did you leave my chicken in the oven?"

"Shit!" Kurt hopped out of the tub, put his robe on, and hurried to the kitchen to take out the burnt chicken, leaving Blaine snickering quietly to himself in the tub.


	4. Day 3-MoviesRainy Day

**Day 3- Rainy Day/Movies**

Saturday morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of a loud thunderous clap from outside, and he squealed pulling a very warm Blaine closer to wrap his arms around. Yeah, he likes to be the big spoon.

Blaine roused and mumbled, "Kurt, baby? What's wrong?"

"L-Lightning...really loud...can you just please hold me?" Kurt whimpered and closed his eyes.

A smile formed on Blaine's face and he rolled over to see Kurt's scared expression. "Mmmm, Kurt,..." he whispered, and wrapped his arms securely around his boyfriend. "We should have a movie day..." Blaine cooed, stroking Kurt's perfect locks of chestnut hair.

"M-Movies? All day?" He popped one eye open and finally sat up, kicking the sheets off.

"Yeah, why not?" It's a perfect rainy day. I would be content watching movies with you all day." Blaine stated, running his fingers through his boyfriends' hair.

"And cuddle?" Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed while holding him close.

"And cuddle..."

_**~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~0o0~~**_

"Moulin Rouge? The Little Mermaid? Star Wars?" Blaine questioned, flipping through some movies.

"Star Wars? Really, Blaine?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Hey, there's _nothing _wrong with Star Wars, babe." Blaine argued back, giggling adoringly.

"Moulin Rouge! Definitely!" Kurt answered cheerfully, bouncing on his feet and clapping excitedly.

"Ok, sounds good."

Kurt popped in the movie, and sat down on the couch, cuddling up to Blaine. Blaine put his arm around Kurt, using his other to grab a handful of popcorn. Kurt smiled, leaning into Blaine's warm side.

Unfortunately, another loud crackle of thunder came, this time shaking the whole cabin. Kurt tensed, and squeezed his eyes shut. Blaine hummed quietly next to him, his eyes glued to the movie completely unaffected by the thunder. Suddenly, the lights flickered and Kurt squeaked, jumping into Blaine's lap.

"Ooomph!" Blaine jumped, obviously startled. "Baby...sssh..sssh..it's ok..." Blaine soothed his shaking boyfriend. He started to sing, knowing it would calm Kurt down. "...I never knew...I could feel like this..." the movie played 'Come What May', and Kurt stopped shaking and sighed deeply, holding Blaine like he was his oxygen.

"Seasons may change...winter to spring...but I love you...until the end of time..." Blaine sang quietly to Kurt, caressing his cheek.

They both sang to each other with so much love in their every word as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes. As the song finished, Blaine crashed his lips desperately to Kurts', the pair sliding perfectly together. Kurt smiled against Blaine's now full, swollen lips and the shorter teen moaned.

"Kurt, I will love you until my dying day. You. Only you. You are all I will ever need." The love-struck boy whispered.

A tear (a happy one, mind you) found its way down Kurt's cheek and he blushed profusely. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too, baby." Blaine responded sniffling.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine's warm side. Every now and then Kurt would jump and whimper to the loud thunder and flashes of lightning, and every single time, Blaine would hold his boyfriend reassuringly. They finished that night with Star Wars, and they went to bed content and full. Kurt decided to make a delicious garlic Alfredo that night, with a side of breadsticks. The storm howled outside, but inside, Kurt and Blaine slept peacefully, no fear of the world outside. All that mattered was the safety and warmth they had, wrapped up in each other's' arms.


	5. Day 4- Waterpark Day

Day 4- Waterpark Day

The next day, Kurt and Blaine walked into a Wal-Mart sized (NO! REALLY! The size of a super Wal-Mart!) waterpark with their mouths agape. It stood 40 feet tall, 5 different water slides and even a kiddie area all inside a glass-roofed building. Lifeguards blew their whistles, scolding nearby kids to just stop running and couples were sitting down underneath colored umbrellas (ranging from red, orange, blue, green, yellow) happily eating their Subway sandwiches or pizza.

"Blaine...this is..." Kurt breathed. He didn't finish. Blaine did.

"FANTABULOUS?!" The curly haired boy shrieked, clutching his towel and bag of clothes.

Kurt could only stare.

They finally made their way around, looking at all the slides and then the kiddie area.

They noticed an orange tunneled slide currently closed due to an overweight man getting stuck (yes, stuck!) inside the tunnel. Who would of guessed? In the middle of the building they noticed a lazy river. People ranging from giddy teens to relaxed elders lay on rafts gently pulling them along the river.

Blaine made his way over to a red umbrella and set his bag down, Kurt following right behind him. "Kuuuuurt! Can we go to the yellow slide?" Blaine looked over to the yellow slide, grinning excitedly.

"Geez, Blaine! Are you, like, 5 or something?!" Kurt sighed, stifling a giggle.

"Heeey! I'm 5 1/2! Thank you very much!" Blaine pouted, teasing Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dork."

"But I'm your dork..." Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller teen. "Come oooon! Waterslide time!" Blaine pulled a shy Kurt over to the yellow slide, passing kids screaming when the BIG bucket full of 15 gallons of water spilled on them. They took the 20 or so steps up to the yellow slide and they proceeded to grab a raft for the both of them.

They had a blast! Kurt and Blaine were not afraid to just _be themselves_ here. No one judged them. No dirty looks. No rude comments. They felt free. They sat down (finally, after Kurt had to convince Blaine to sit down even if only for a moment. The promise of extra fucking later that night was enough to make him park it. No joke.)

When Kurt kept complaining that Subway sounded delicious, Blaine caved. They had their lunch, 2 footlong sandwiches. Blaine giggled when he saw mayo smeared on Kurts' bottom lip.

"You like white stuff, huh, baby?" Blaine whispered, gesturing to his bottom lip, hoping Kurt got the hint.

"What?" Kurt said, totally oblivious. Then he turned beet red and mumbled, "Asshole!" while grabbing a napkin to wipe off his _white stuff_.

Later on, they decided to go to the wave pool and laugh and play around, having loads of fun. Every time the bell sounded, a new wave of water would start from the 4 feet deep end (not really deep at all considering it only went up to 4ft of water,) and traveled down the pool to the shallow end. Being over taken by the waves, Blaine would emerge from them, and shake his curls, ridding the water like a dog. Kurt chuckled every time.

Being so worn out, later that night, when they got back to the cabin, they decided to order pizza. Then, yes, the fucking. After Kurt got his pjs on, he noticed a dark red sunburn on his shoulders and back.

"SHIT!" Kurt wailed, hissing from the pain.

"What?! What?! Are you pregnant?!" Blaine yelled coming in from using the bathroom.

Kurt gave him a look.

"What babe?" Blaine asked, then, finally, noticed his boyfriends very red, once was perfect and completely flawless-skin. "Ohhhh, crap..." Blaine frowned.

"B-Blaine...m-my skin..." Kurt's lower lip trembled.

Blaine came over, soothing him. "Is still my perfect, poreclain skin..." He gave his boyfriends' shoulders a gentle kiss. Blaine went to get some aloe vera lotion and gave Kurt a gentle massage for his terrible sunburn.

"Next time...don't you DARE forget the sunscreen Blaine Devon Anderson!"


	6. Day 5- Hanky Panky

**Day 5- Stay In Bed/Sex All Day **

Kurt woke up to a _veeeeery _nice feeling. _Oh. Well. Good morning, Blaine. Sure, yes, go ahead and blow me to wake up. No complaints here. Shit._ Kurt groaned happily, and looking down to see that, indeed, Blaine had his pretty little lips wrapped around Kurt's obvious morning erection.

"Morning, love..." Kurt rasped out, voice still full of sleep. He gripped the bed sheets, knuckles turning white. Blaine only hummed. Then he popped off, speaking lovingly, "Hi, sexy. Enjoying the view?" A very naked Blaine wriggled his eyebrows.

Kurt mewled as Blaine once again took him into his mouth. "N-No complaints here..._ahhhhh Blaine..."_

Blaine popped off, and ordered, "Get on all fours. I'm going to fuck you so hard today..."

Kurt got on his hands and knees so damn fast you'd think it was his last time having sex. He wriggled his ass for Blaine. Blaine growled and went to lick Kurt's entrance, lapping at the tight, puckered hole. "God, Kurt...so beautiful like this for me..."

Kurt keened and threw his head back, and then heard a wrapper open and a lube top popping off. He looked back to see Blaine already prepping. _Well, shit. Okaaay. _Kurt thought lustfully and he smiled.

Blaine slowly put in one finger to open Kurt up, stretching him. He eventually added a second finger, then a third, scissoring them back and forth, side to side. Kurt was a withering mess beneath him. His moans like music to Blaine's ears. _Fuck, I wish that could be my ringtone in the mornings..._Blaine thought, licking his lips, sweating beginning to form on his forehead.

He lubed his cock and slowly pushed into Kurt. "Baaaaaby...shit. S-So tight...ahhhhh..." He began a steady, slow rhythm while gripping Kurt's hips. Kurt's eyes rolled back as he panted, "B-Blaine...I-I'm not going to l-last...unfg!"

Blaine cut him off, lifting him up off the bed, his back flushed to Blaine's chest, and slammed into him repeatedly. "Kuuurt, oh god..."

Kurt whimpered at the change of position and practically _screamed _when Blaine slammed into the sensitive bundle of nerves. _"GodBlainedontyouDAREfuckingstop!" _

Blaine cocked an eyebrow. "Do you want it slow and gentle like this?" He asked, slowing down, going tantalizing _too slow_ for Kurt's liking.

"N-No..."

"Ooooor fast and rough...like this?" He then pounded into Kurt, the bed headboard hitting the wall. Blaine pulled his perfect chestnut hair and sucked on his neck, forming a massive hickey.

"Y-Yes...that...one...ohhhhhh." Kurt mewled.

"Kurt...I-I'm close..." Blaine breathed hotly into Kurt's ear, and he reached around to stroke Kurt while still pounding with no mercy into the blue-eyed beauty.

"Blaine...c-come with me, my love...let go..."

Kurt was breathing heavily, his heart racing at his boyfriends purest fucking.

Blaine continued to thrust, hips jerking, and he finally filled his loves hole up successfully sending Kurt over the edge. Kurt's come spilled in white, hot strings all over the bed sheets. Blaine continued to stroke him through his orgasm, kissing him full and loving on the mouth. "L-Love youuuu, Kurt..." He said once he parted for air, his breathing finally slowing down.

"Mmmmm, I love you more, baby." Kurt replied, sated and spent.

"Not possible." Blaine chuckled.

"You're washing my bed sheets." Came Kurt's soft voice.

"But, Kuuuurt..."


	7. Day 6- Cookout

Day 6- Cookout

The next day, Kurt limped to the grill, placing the charcoal on to heat up the steaks. Blaine couldn't sustain his smile watching his boyfriend affected by their previous night.

Today, they were having a cookout, complete with steaks, potatoes, steamed vegetables, and crescent rolls. The fire on the grill looked like it was starting pretty damn well already. After peeking at Kurt outside manning the grill, Blaine went back inside and began prepping **(A/n: haha! Prepping****…****..)** the vegetables and crescent rolls. He smiled as he opened the oven and set the trays inside.

He walked outside to the patio, looking at his perfect beauty once more. _How did I get so damn lucky? I'm gonna marry this guy. He's my world. _He thought smiling to himself.

With his arms folded across his chest, he watched Kurt in amusement as he squealed when he accidentally got too close to the grill.

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled frustrated.

"Yeeeees, Kurt, my love?" He yelled from the porch.

"You are SO buying me a NEW GUCCI shirt! LOOK!" Kurt wailed, pulling his now charcoal-stained expensive clothing away from his body dramatically.

"Oh come here, baby." Blaine waved him over calmly.

Kurt pouted, sighed, and walked over to the hazel-eyed gorgeous boy. "What?" He stated flatly.

"Baby, I'll buy you the _world. _Just, please...stop pouting." Blaine wrapped his arms around the flushed taller teen.

Kurt's breathing hitched. "You...you will?"

"Yes, oh Kurt, YES. I wanna make you so happy..." Blaine rested his face into Kurt's neck, earning a contented sigh from Kurt.

"O-Okay, Blaine." Kurt smiled, pulling away to looking into the most perfect and beautiful honey-amber eyes that ever graced into my life.

Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips and giggled, before Kurt shuffled away to tend to the steaks.

_Yep, I'm gonna marry that boy. _Blaine smiled shyly, following him with his eyes.

**~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~**

At the table that night, the only sounds that filled the room were moans and oohs and ahhs. (And they weren't even doing anything remotely dirty! Well, except Kurt, but it's not the dirty that you think. He was dropping marinade all over Blaine's over-sized Dalton sweatshirt. Blaine rolled his eyes.)

"Blaine, oh god, this is delicious..." Kurt said, wiping his mouth with a decorative napkin.

"You always say that, Kurt." Blaine chuckled and took a bite of potatoes.

Kurt choked and turned beet red. _Well, shit. I wonder what he would do if I..._

"Mmmmm...so...fucking...good, Blaine." He emphasized every word, while licking his lips.

Blaine stopped chewing and stared. _DAMN IT. How does he DO that?!_

"Blaine...?" Kurt asked innocently.

"Y-Yeah?" He answered, coughing to clear his throat.

"You..." Kurt started.

"Yeah..."Blaine came closer to his boyfriend.

"Got a little potato on your lip!" Kurt burst out laughing, wiping away the food off Blaine's lip with his napkin.

Blaine's face looked like a deer-caught-in-headlights. "You'll pay for that!"

Kurt stopped chewing. "Wait. What?"

"Tickle war!" Blaine got up and lunged at Kurt. Kurt squeaked, and got up to start running for the bathroom.

"Blaine! Wait! I'm sorry!" Kurt protested, and tried to slam the door on Blaine. But Blaine was faster. (Ha!)

Blaine slammed the door shut and cornered Kurt, smiling devilishly. "You teased me, Kuuuuurt."

"Sorry..." Kurt breathed out, and hit the wall behind him.

"You'll be sorry in a minute..." Blaine came closer and smiled playfully.

_OhmygodhisvoiceUNFG_ Kurt thought lustfully.

Blaine started tickling him and Kurt screeched, wriggling around. "B-Blaine! Ahhhh! Stop! Ok! You win!"

"Damn right I do!" He stopped at looked at Kurt. He kissed him hard on the mouth and rutted up against the taller teen. Kurt groaned and pulled those soft, unruly curls.

"IwannamarryyouKurt..." Blaine mumbled out of nowhere.

Kurt stopped and said, "What? Can you say that slower?" He looked into Blaine's gaze.

"I-I...Kurt...I..." Blaine stuttered.

"Say it Blaine." Kurt spoke softly, never breaking his gaze.

"I wanna marry you."

Silence.

"Wow." Kurt breathed, his heart racing a mile a minute as he thought about it. But, in thinking about it, he thought, what really what was there to think about?

"Ok." Kurt said simply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow. Really? Ok?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, eyes happier than ever.

"OK!" Blaine responded, and picked Kurt up to pepper him with sweet, adorable kisses everywhere.

"But there's gotta be cake. Like a big cake. And violins. And...hmm...all my friends are going to be there." Kurt said thinking and tapped his chin.

Blaine chuckled. "Of course, my love. Everyone will be there."


	8. Day 7- Back to Lima, Ohio

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and commented on this story. Thank you, and here's the last chapter. Thank you to my beta, Jackie. You inspire me, girl. Love you. I hope you liked it! Based off real places, real events. :)**

** Day 7- Back Home to Lima, Ohio**

Kurt and Blaine packed their bags early Sunday morning to head back to Lima; and back to McKinley High. Back to Kurt's family as well as Blaine's. Back to reality. This vacation was very relaxing to the both of them. (In more ways than one.) They both enjoyed it. Enjoyed each other.

**~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~~~0o0~~**

"Hey, Anderson! How was your summer, bro?" Puckerman asked him, raising his fist to say hi to his friend while smoothing out his mohawk.

"Summer. Hmmmm. Not long enough." Blaine answered, smiling at the memories. "Actually, it was great. How was yours?" He fished for his History book in his locker.

"Dude! I hooked up with so many chicks! It was amazing!" Puck beamed, obviously proud of his accomplishments.

"Uh, huh...Ok. I''ll take your word, man." Blaine looked at him warily.

"H-Hi, Blaine..." Blaine heard that all-to-familiar-angelic-voice from behind him. Kurt.

His Kurt. His fiance.

He smiled and turned around. "Kurt. Hi." He looked him up and down grinning mischievously, very much agreeing with his outfit.

Kurt turned crimson.

"So...did you guys...like...fuck or something? You've got the whole bedroom eyes thing going on..." Puck spoke up out of nowhere.

The both of them ignored his comment for now.

"I-I've got m-math class...I'll see you later, Blaine..." Kurt whispered, and then winked. He walked away, purposely swaying his hips for his man to admire for a bit, knowing he was watching.  
Blaine sighed and turned to Puck who was clearly, still waiting for an answer.

Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Best. Summer. Ever." Blaine laughed, blushing in the process.

"I need details, Anderson...Details! " Puck nudged him playfully.

"Well, it started in a log cabin..."


End file.
